User talk:Krystal3012
hey everyone, I am krystal ,i like the movie hotelt alot. I just love the charecters jonathan, mavisand dracula.I am eagerly waiting for its second sequel . Hello Krystal(Krishnaveni)! You know, yesterday I left a message in a user page called Krystal30, thinking it was you! And why haven't you wrote about yourself in your user page? You wrote in the talk page. You should actually write in the user page by clicking 'edit profile' button. Remember, this is your talk page. You cannot talk freely to me, because anybody can see this page. Thanks for leaving me a message, by the way! Pls. Leave me messages any time you can. I open Wiki everyday! I will surely reply to you.(Did I talk too freely to you?) --Anna312 (talk) 15:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello Krishnaveni! Hi, I'm here Anna312 (talk) 14:14, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, leave me a message and I'll tell you something at school. (about chatting)--Anna312 (talk) 06:45, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey K, how are you? Don't forget to chat tomorrow in Disney Wiki! Best of Luck for your exams! Anna312 (talk) 06:25, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello K, sorry I couldn't come to chat. We'll chat on Tuesday! I am going to ENJOY this vacation (especially since there are NO STUDIES!!!!!) See Kim Possible episode 1"Crush", that's the title. Don't forget Tuesday 3pm. ENJOY AND CELEBRATE THIS VACATION!!!! Anna--Anna312 (talk) 12:37, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello K!!!! I forgot to answer some of you questions, so I will answer it now: *Kim's twin brothers are Jim and Tim. They are Jim Possible and Tim Possible. Kim's father is James Possible and mother is Ann Possible (maybe you already know this). *I am not coming for the Parent-Teacher Meeting. I am going to sit at home and ENJOY! Why should I waste time in school for a meeting? (We will chat at that time) *Come to chat now!!!!!!!!!!! Hey K, come online now, I'm waiting!!!!!! RIGHT NOW! Anna312 (talk) 06:56, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Come to chat right now and I'll tell you! Anna312 (talk) 07:32, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Are you online now? Come on and chat!!!!!!! Hi! I really waited for so long for you to come and chat! I would really like to see the picture of Kim that you drew! Do you think you can post it in my talk page in the Disney Wiki???? Below is a list of videos for you to see, tell me tomorrow about the first two. Watch them "ALL" in these holidays! Hey, I more thing, next time, please put your signature while posting a message. It becomes easier for me to go to your talk page directly! Watch at least 2 episodes everyday and one video everyday! Don't forget to chat! Anna312 (talk) 05:42, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Are you online?????? Anna312 (talk) 08:42, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Krystal, are you online? I have finished watching season 3 and So The Drama. Did you see the movies I told you? Anna312 (talk) 11:54, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey K, did you get BLOCKED in the Disney Wiki?????? I checked out your user page, it says that you got blocked. Why???? Did you do something? In my talk page, all messages you gave me is not there anymore. WHAT HAPPENED??? Send me a message in the Hotel T Wiki. --Anna312 (talk) 18:26, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello K! So, your coming for the PTM, I'm not. Hey, you saw Ann! I saw her in church on Friday. I have not seen that movie, MouseHunt. Did you see through CD or in TV channel? It's quite strange that you got blocked in Disney Wiki. Send me messages everyday, and hey, do you remember school reopens next week??!! I'm kind of nervous. I heard that the teachers will start shuffling the students soon! Whom will I go with? Or will I go alone? I hope class teacher will put me with one of you (friends)! Did Kruti call you? She called me. Anyway, see you on the reopening day! If only shuffling was not there, I will be SO HAPPY!! (Sigh!) --Anna312 (talk) 13:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Did you see the videos I told you? Do see them! Why did you change your avatar???? Tell me about the videos tomorrow. --Anna312 (talk) 18:45, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello K, I too am sad to leave 7th! Which episode are you in? I have reached season 4, last season. Don't worry, don't cry. everything will be alright..... I guess......! Tomorrow is report card day!!!! And hey, next time, don't mention any names in the messages you send....just in case you know. I don't know about our friend starting with A (other than me) but our friend starting with K (other than you) is coming for PTM I think, not sure. Keep Smiling!! :) Anna312 (talk) 09:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm online now Anna312 (talk) 11:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello K! I didn't come for the PTM, but I called my mother and she said that I got A2 in maths Only, all the others are A1! Sigh! It's the first time I didn't get A1 in all subjects, I'm a bit sad, but I WILL TRY next time!! I didn't see our class photo, what did teacher tell you? And hey, next time, pls. write the message your sending in 'normal text' (you can choose from the toolbar while editing). Because I think your choosing 'heading 3', and because of that, the entire message you send me can be seen in Wiki Activity, I just don't want other people to know about us, if you don't mind. Which episode are you in? I will come on 3pm. I will be online from 12 to 1. and 3pm. Anna312 (talk) 08:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Krystal, send me a message and I will come on Tom and Jerry wiki, OK? --Anna312 (talk) 11:50, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Krystal, I am waiting and waiting......3pm is over! I will wait till 4pm. Oh, it's okay Krystal!! You needn't ask for a big forgiveness!! And hey, you have tuition in HOLIDAYS!!?? That's surprising! I saw the class photo, and WOW it's soo nice! I'll be online tomorrow from 9am to 10:30am, send me messages when you come online. Which episode are you in? Keep Smiling! --Anna312 (talk) 12:51, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I didn't get all A1, I got one A2 in Maths! Are you online now? --Anna312 (talk) 17:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Green touch! Come in Tom and Jerry wiki to chat!--Anna312 (talk) 17:13, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I left but everything I type is not getting published! Ok so, in schooldays, we'll chat at 3:30pm. Cheers! --Anna312 (talk) 17:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm online right now!!! Anna312 (talk) 06:33, March 28, 2013 (UTC) hey, come to chat one more time Are you there K? When you come online, leave me a message and I will come to chat. Anna312 (talk) 08:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I can come in 9 o' clock, I will be in church then. Tomorrow, maybe I can come in the evening like 5 or 6, I'm not so sure. Where are you going?? Anna312 (talk) 10:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I will come on Saturday 3pm. Your avatar is SOO CUUTE!! Anna312 (talk) 11:33, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello K! (This message was sent on Friday, I managed to open Wiki on Friday) So, how are you? Have you seen episode "Go Team Go"? In season 4,there's an episode,"Stop Team Go". I love the Team Go episodes! --Anna312 (talk) 08:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Great idea! Thanks for reminding me, I forgot about April 1st! Ok, so I really think that I can fool only my sister, and maybe my mother. Cheers! --Anna312 (talk) 10:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Are you trying to fool me by saying you watched Tangled??!! I'm very alert! BE CAREFUL! Remember the chatting time! Anna312 (talk) 09:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey K, send me a message when you come online and I will be on chat. Anna312 (talk) 11:42, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Krystal, are you online? Were you trying to fool me by saying you will come at 3pm (as April Fool's joke)? Well, anyways, I'll wait till 4pm. Anna312 (talk) 12:29, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Why didn't you come online?? Anna312 (talk) 14:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC)